Fatherhood
by TBF07
Summary: AU  Bruce contemplates fatherhood as he awaits the arrival of his new son, Damian.


TYPE: A Batman Fanfiction  
>AUTHOR: xthebatfan07x<br>RATING: T for one adult moment.  
>AN: REVIEWS/FEEDBACK ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. I got this idea as I was in the doctor's waiting room. I was sick and was stuck waiting for the doctor. Meanwhile, I was surrounded by kids and pregnant moms. I was soo bored and sick that the idea popped into my head. It's my first story so I'm not sure how this works yet and my writing may be shaky or terrible even. But suggestions/feedback are welcomed. **UPDATED** 4/22- I POSTED THIS AGAIN BECAUSE I HAD FORGOTTEN TO PUT A DISCLAIMER. IM NEW TO AND IM STILL NOT SURE HOW THIS WORKS.  
>Thank you to those who readreview. Enjoy!  
><em><em>

_**DISCLAIMER: I **__**DO NOT **__**OWN DC COMICS OR BATMAN.**_

__Summary:  
>[<strong>AU<strong>] Bruce contemplates fatherhood as he awaits the arrival of his new son, Damian.

**Main Characters:**_**  
><strong>__Bruce Wayne  
>Richard Grayson-Wayne (age 12)<br>Jason Todd-Wayne (age 10)  
>Timothy Drake-Wayne (age 8) <em>

_Fatherhood  
>~<em>

The dark-haired man sat quietly in the private hospital's waiting room. The only sound emitted was the nurse's manicured nails against the computer's keyboard. Bruce glanced once more at the Rolex on his wrist. _8:15 PM_. Another half-hour had passed and still no word from the doctor. Unsatisfied, he rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. _What is taking so long?_He inhaled once more but felt a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce exhaled, "Yes Alfred?"

"Sir, would you like me to bring you a cup of coffee? Perhaps something to eat?" Alfred stood over the man, "You've not had anything to eat this afternoon." The faithful family servant looked over his master. Bruce sat uncomfortably on the leather chair. He had been sitting in the waiting room for the past three hours and the faithful butler was concerned over his master's well being.

- "No thank you, Alfred. I'm not that hungry." He feigned a miniature smile.

"Very well sir," Alfred sighed in defeat. Bruce stared once more at his watch. "If I may sir," Alfred interrupted, "time will not move if you keep on staring at the watch every five seconds." Bruce looked up and smiled.

- "I know Alfred. It's just it's been three hours and I haven't heard anything."

Alfred understood the situation and nodded. "Master Bruce, everything will be fine. I am certain Dr. Thompkins has everything under control."

Bruce smiled. "I have no doubt on that. It's just that I am worried about Talia. She's had a difficult and strenuous pregnancy and I'm worried about her and the baby's well-being."

"Understood Master Bruce. But you must have faith that Miss Talia and the baby will pull through. Miss Talia is a strong woman and I've no doubt that she and the baby will be healthy."

- "Thank you Alfred. Talia is strong. She and the baby will pull through."

"Indeed, sir."

"_DAD_!" A voice echoed throughout the hospital waiting room. "Jason hit me!" The eight-year old boy ran towards Bruce and settled on his lap. "_SHHH_! Tim we're in a hospital! You have to be quiet. Now what happened?" Bruce asked. The blue-eyed boy stared at him for a few seconds and replied, "Jason hit me on my head with my book." He pointed to his head and cocked his head to the side. "See it? There's a bruise on my head. I can feel it." He motioned, rubbing his head with one hand. Bruce sighed and checked it. "Tim, you're fine. There's nothing. You're going to be alright. Understood?" Tim nodded his head and Bruce wiped the small tears threatening to spill. "Yes dad." Bruce ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Is that better?" he asked. "Much. Thank you dad." Tim smiled at the contact and gave Bruce a hug. "You're welcome Tim. Now go sit back on the couch and read your book." He quickly got off Bruce's lap and ran towards the couch. "Jason. Come here. _Now_." Bruce motioned to Jason. Jason obliged and faced him. "Jason," Bruce asked patiently, "why did you hit him?" "I'm sorry dad! It's just that he wanted to take my videogame and I was still playing." Jason answered, hoping he would not get punished. Bruce sighed, "Jason, that doesn't mean you could hit him." "I'm sorry dad. It's just that it's soo boring here." The ten-year old ran his hand through his hair. "We've been here for hours and I'm hungry." A yawn escaped from his mouth. "I understand Jason. But that doesn't give you the right to hit Tim. He's just as tired and hungry as you are. Now go apologize." "Yes dad." Jason dragged his feet towards Tim and faced him.

"Sorry Tim. Here. You can play my videogame." He stated as he handed Tim the handheld device.

"Thank you Jason." Tim's face beamed and he proceeded to play the racing-car game.

Jason nodded and sat back on the couch. He grabbed one of the magazines and began to read. _This is soo boring. There's nothing to read,_ he groaned, _only baby magazines. Boring! I know, I'll ask Dick if I can play with his phone. _He got up from his seat walked to where his older brother was seated. "Hey Dick."

"What do you want?"

- "Can I play with your phone. Please?"

"Don't you have yours?" The blue-eyed pre-teen asked. He was busy reading one of the newspapers. "Nope. I left mine at home." Jason replied.

- "No. I'm using it." Dick replied, still reading the paper. "But you're not using it," Jason countered, "You're reading."

-"I'm using it," Dick emphasized, "I'm texting Roy, Donna, and Garth."

"Whatever, boy-blunder." Jason smiled mischievously. He knew how to push his older brother's buttons. Dick hated being called that ever since Jason christened him with the unfortunate name. Dick was an avid gymnastics student and all his friends called him 'The Boy Wonder.' Dick learned to like the idea but then the unfortunate occurred. Jason decided he didn't like the name and so changed it 'Boy Blunder.' Jason knew it ticked off Dick and used it to his advantage.

- "Shut up, Jay. You're so immature."

"_You're so immature_, "Jason mocked him.

- "Stop mocking me." Dick glared at him. He wanted to shut him up. Bad enough he was stuck at this private hospital for more than four hours. He was hungry, tired, and desperately wanted to change out of his school uniform. _Not only that_, he thought, _but I have to deal with this as well._

- "_Stop mocking me._"Jason chimed once more.

"STOP IT!"  
>- <em>"STOP IT!"<br>"_QUIT IT!" Dick shoved Jason to the floor and Jason lunged forwards. They were wrestling each other to the ground.

Bruce stopped short of checking his phone when he caught sight of the scene. He quickly pulled them apart and sat them back down on the couch. "ENOUGH!" Bruce demanded. "You boys are going to behave yourselves. Listen, I know you are all tired and bored but you can't behave this way. We are in a hospital and there are sick patients that need to recover. Have some respect and BEHAVE yourselves Understand?" Bruce let go of Jason's and Dick's shirts. "Yes sir." Both boys replied. "Good. Now go sit down and be quiet!" Bruce shook his head.

It had been a rough afternoon for all of them. All three boys were tired and cranky from being cramped up in the hospital waiting room. As soon as the school day was over, Bruce had Alfred drive the kids to the hospital. The boys were starting to get on each other's nerves.

He would have sent them back to the manor with Alfred but he did not want to risk them running into the paparazzi. Rumors had been circulating that the billionaire Bruce Wayne and the socialite Talia al Ghul were expecting a child. Paparazzi and the press camped outside the Wayne Enterprises branch in downtown Gotham City. Everywhere Bruce went the press would harass him and ask about the supposed pregnancy. Bruce hated the limelight and did his best to deny the rumors. He did not want to risk the press knowing about the pregnancy as he was afraid that they would harass Talia and his unborn child. A few years back, after the adoption of all three of his boys, the press would constantly stalk them. Even though he had security guards and made sure Wayne estate was securely guarded, he was concerned over the well-being of the children and Alfred. The press stepped back but as soon as he started dating Talia, the media circus surrounded them. As a precaution, Bruce made sure an entire suite was reserved for Talia. She had a special room and Bruce and the kids were waiting in a private waiting room in an undisclosed location of the hospital. Bruce gave specific orders that their stay be confidential.

"DAD! I WANNA GO HOME!" Tim wailed as he ran towards Bruce. Bruce gently picked him up in his arms. "I'm sorry Tim but we can't leave yet."

"Why not?"  
>- "Because your baby brother or sister isn't born yet."<br>"Why is it taking so long? Can't we just come back tomorrow?"  
>- "I'm afraid not sport."<br>"But I wanna go home! Now!"

"Master Bruce? How about I take them down to the cafeteria? Keep them of your hands for a moment?" Alfred asked.

-"Please Alfred. Thank you."

"Very well sir. I'm sure I can find them something suitable to eat." Bruce nodded.

"Come along young sirs." Alfred ordered. Dick, Jason, and Tim quickly got up, relieved that they were taking a break from being cooped up in the room.

After countless phone calls from his friends who were dying to know whether or not the new member of the Wayne clan had been born, Bruce sat back down on the chair. The nurse had left for a break and Alfred and the boys were still downstairs in the cafeteria. He was alone. He picked up one of the baby books and proceeded to read: The Expectant Father: A Guide for First-Time Dads. Bruce chuckled.

For Bruce Wayne, fatherhood had begun four years ago with the adoption of his first son, Dick. Richard Grayson was born to John and Mary Grayson, two well-trained and incredible gymnasts. Richard was their first and only son and was the apple of their eyes. However, tragedy struck the Grayson family after a visit to the local circus. Haly's Circus had just made a one-time stop in Gotham City from their month-long tour across the north-east. John and Mary decided to take their eight-year old son to the circus. However, after spending the whole evening at the circus, Richard and his parents were on their way home when they were approached by a mugger, Tony Zucco. He demanded money but Mr. Grayson had spent it at the circus. Furious, he opened fire and killed John and Mary instantly. Luckily, Bruce was at the circus at the time since he was the sponsor for the reputable circus. After witnessing the murder, Bruce felt responsible for Dick's safety. Dick also reminded Bruce of himself. He had also lost his parents at the same age and they were also killed by a mugger. After the incident, Bruce formerly adopted Dick as his ward but months after Richard had formerly been adopted as his adoptive son and legitimate heir.

Bruce could not believe the drastic change Richard made in his life. After the death of his parents, Bruce lived alone with only Alfred as a guardian and friend. But soon after Dick arrived at the manor, Bruce developed a different outlook on life. At first, time with Richard was tough. Bruce usually had business ventures to attend to and didn't spend much time with the boy. Bruce contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to adopt him. He was only twenty-six and had no experience in raising children. However, he had Alfred to help him and Richard was just as cooperative. Little by little, Bruce began to spend more time with him. Soon enough, the pair developed a true father-son bond and Bruce never looked back. _I guess we're just two lost souls who found each other. _Today, Richard was an excellent student and avid athlete. He had a bright and laid-back personality. He was outgoing and had many friends. Richard was always there to help Bruce. Richard was his oldest son and Bruce always thought of him as his own blood.

Jason Peter Todd was the second-oldest of the family. Jason was born to a young couple. His dead-beat father had left the family when Jason was five. Jason's biological mother took up alcohol after her husband abandoned her. She developed kidney failure and eventually died, leaving Jason alone at an orphanage at age 8. Jason ran away from the orphanage, being he couldn't stand it and turned to the streets where he committed petty thefts to survive. After trying to steal Bruce's car tires, Jason was given a chance and accepted Bruce as his family seeing as he grew fond of the boy and helped him out with his situation.

At first, Bruce was reluctant. Two years ago, Bruce had just adopted Richard. Bruce loved Richard but often found no time to spend with him. However, Richard developed a friendship with the boy. Richard had never told Bruce but Bruce could sense Richard wanted a brother. He was always alone at the manor with no one but Alfred to keep him company. Bruce contemplated and agreed that he couldn't take Jason. However, Jason was tough and rowdy and was always sent back to the foster home. His foster families could not deal with the attention-seeking child. Jason, at a very young age, developed a need for attention. His parents often left him to fetch for himself and Jason never had that bond with his parents. Seeing that no foster-family would take him, Bruce formally adopted him as his son.

Richard was more than ecstatic when he found out he was an older brother. Dick and Jason had each other's company and Bruce loved that both had someone to care for each other. At first, Jason didn't obey and was always getting into trouble. Whether he broke the expensive Chinese vase or fight with children from school, Jason was sometimes uncontrollable. However, he was treated by a child- psychologist and found that all Jason craved was love from a parent. Bruce happily obliged. Two years had passed and Jason found himself getting better along with Bruce and his siblings. From time-to-time, Jason found himself arguing with his brothers but nevertheless enjoyed their company.

Jack Drake had been Thomas Wayne's colleague for more than ten years. Jack and Thomas usually met each other at business meetings or charity functions in and around Gotham. Jack and his wife Janet were good friends of the Waynes. Bruce had also known them. After the sudden death of his parents, Bruce found himself befriending Jack Drake. Jack and his wife lived a few miles down from Wayne Manor but sometimes visited Bruce. They usually talked about Bruce's future run of his father's company, Wayne Enterprises. However, Jack and Janet moved to nearby Star City. From what he had heard, Jack opened a new business down there and Janet was expecting their first child. Four years had passed and Jack came back to Gotham to introduce their new son Timothy. Tragedy soon struck. When Tim was four years-old, his mother Janet was killed in a terrible car-accident leaving Jack a single parent. One year later, Jack was diagnosed with lung cancer and was rapidly dying. Bruce was appalled and worried for their son. Jack had told Bruce he had no relatives seeing as they were estranged from one another. Jack asked Bruce to take care of his son seeing Bruce had other children. Tim needed a family and Jack believed Bruce would be great father. Bruce didn't know what to say. A dying man was pleading with him and what could he say to that? Jack had set up a trust fund for Tim and his expenses. Bruce found himself attached to the boy and so did his sons. Bruce agreed and Jack Drake died a week after. Tim was only six when he was adopted.

Tim was a precocious and well-behaved boy. He rarely got into trouble and was always exploring new things. Timothy developed an interest in school and excelled at his subjects. He was the baby of the family and often tagged along with his older brothers. Tim and Richard got along well and Richard always looked over his little brother. From time-time, Jason and Tim bickered often with Tim getting Jason in trouble. However, Jason cared for his little brother as well and watched over him. Today, Tim still retained those childhood qualities.

Bruce flipped over the book, looking at the pictures. Not long ago, Bruce was living the life of the world's most famous bachelors. Bruce ran a multi-billion dollar company. He was young, attractive and single. He graced the covers of business magazines, newspapers, and tabloids. The press dubbed him the 'Prince of Gotham.' Bruce always laughed at the thought. In reality, Bruce was nothing of what the media portrayed him to be. He kept up a play-boy lifestyle but just for appearance. Bruce didn't enjoy much of the scene and often hated the rich lifestyle he faced. Sure, it had its perks but to be constantly harassed and followed by the press was not fun. However, Bruce did find solace in something other than his sons. He set up charities in honor of his late parents. He opened museums or children's recreational centers. He donated money to the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD). He grew up in Gotham his whole life. Sure, Gotham had its fair share of muggers and murderers. Perhaps more than average city. Despite this, Bruce felt Gotham was a fair town to raise his sons in. He set up charity functions to raise money for the police department. He wanted the town to be safe not only for his kids but the rest of the inhabitants as well. Gotham was his home and he did anything he could to help out the town.

Bruce looked around the suite and found no one present. Twenty minutes had passed and the Alfred and the boys were still downstairs. The nurse still hadn't returned from her break. Dr. Thompkins hadn't yet arrived from Gotham City Hospital. Bruce had known Dr. Leslie Thompkins since his childhood. Leslie was also a great family friend. Bruce wanted Dr. Thompkins to help deliver his child. Bruce trusted Dr. Thompkins in everything she did and he wanted her to safely help bring his child into the world. She was busy finishing her shift at the city hospital. She agreed to come to the private hospital Talia was staying in to help her deliver the baby. However, almost four hours had passed and she was still not here. He had left Talia in the room with the nurses. Bruce wanted nothing more but for Leslie to arrive.

Bruce Wayne had met Talia al Ghul two years ago. Following the process of adopting Tim, Bruce had taken a three-day business trip to France. Bruce had to go over a business proposal with a French corporation. While in France, Bruce was staying in Paris' Hotel Meurice. He still had two more days to go and he could not wait to fly home and see the kids again. Alfred agreed to watch over them for the time being. Bruce would much rather stay home and spend time with the boys but he also had to think about their futures.

That evening, Bruce decided to head down to the restaurant for a meal. After talking to Alfred and the boys on the phone, Bruce partook in a meal. He soon made his way upstairs. While getting on the elevator, Bruce ran into her. Bruce watched her in amazement. She was tall, at around 5'8 and had the body of a Victoria's Secret model. She had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She appeared of Middle-Eastern descent. She was wearing an expensive knee-length black dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. In short, she was beautiful. Bruce was awestruck. He clearly remembered their encounter:

_"Excuse me sir, what floor would you like to go to?" She asked. She had a hint of an accent but Bruce couldn't pinpoint from where. "Hello? Sir?"_

_"Oh. I'm so sorry. The penthouse suite."_ He stated blushing

_**. I must look like an idiot**__, he thought. She nodded her head and pressed the button. They were headed the same way. Bruce couldn't help but take a few quick glances at her. She had an exotic look and was one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered. And he encountered…a lot. Bruce was taking out his phone from his pocket when a wallet-sized picture of the boys fell on the floor. __**I must've forgotten to put it back in the wallet**__. He reached for it but the woman had beaten him to it. She smiled as she looked at the picture._

_"They are so beautiful. Are they your children?" she asked smiling as she handed him the picture._  
><em>Bruce remained quiet but soon spoke. "Yes, they are. All three of them."<em>

"_They are precious. How old are they?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.  
>"Richard is ten, Jason is eight, and Tim is six. We took the picture last week." Bruce smiled.<br>"What beautiful names. They are certainly handsome young boys."  
>"And well-behaved as well." He offered. "I'm sure they are." She replied. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped off. "I'm Talia. Talia al Ghul." She stated, offering him a handshake. He grabbed it and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Bruce—" "Wayne. Bruce Wayne. I have heard about you." She offered. "My father and I once had a business meeting at your company down in Gotham. I didn't have the pleasure in meeting you." Bruce was taken aback. She had heard about him and he was surprised. "Don't be surprised Mr. Wayne. It was very nice meeting you." She let go and proceeded to walk to her destination. Bruce did not want to her leave just yet.<em>

_"Excuse Miss al Ghul."_  
><em>"Please, call me Talia. "<em>  
><em>"Very well, Talia. I was wondering...I know we've just met but..."<em>  
><em>"It's ok Mr. Wayne. I think you are handsome as well. Perhaps we can grab some breakfast tomorrow morning." She smiled. Bruce was relieved. "Breakfast sounds great."<em>  
>He walked her to her room and she handed him her card. "<em>Call me with the time and place<em>." He took it and she went inside her room. Bruce stood there, dumbfounded. He had just met her and she already swept him off his feet. That night, Bruce kept thinking about his date with the beautiful Talia al Ghul.

Bruce and Talia dated for two years. Bruce had introduced her to the boys. Alfred took a liking to her and so did the kids. Richard, Jason, and Tim got along with her. Talia never complained about the children. At first, Bruce was reluctant of bringing her home. He was afraid that she would not take a liking to the kids or vice-versa. She was young, at just 26-years-old. Bruce was 28. He was afraid that she might think he wanted her as the mother to his children. He was surprised their relationship lasted for that time. Bruce dated women but never really stuck around for more than a couple of months. Most women he dated were celebrities, actresses or singers who dated him just to climb the social ladder. Other women wanted a full commitment but Bruce only thought of committing to his children. But Talia was different. She didn't date him for his money. In fact, she was the daughter of wealthy businessman Ra's al Ghul. She didn't date him for fame. She was known as a beautiful and rich socialite around the world. Talia and Bruce shared similar traits as well. Talia had lost her mother at an early age from a drug overdose. Until recently, she discovered she had an older half-sister. Her father raised her and her brother throughout their childhood but also took them everywhere he went. Talia never really had a sincere childhood. Her father, Ra's, would always drag them around the world for their latest business venture. Talia never had time to make any friends. Like Bruce, Talia had to grow up at an early age.

Despite their harsh childhood upbringings, Talia and Bruce also had an interest for martial arts. They both took up excellent hand-to-hand combats with the world's best martial artists. Not only was she a good fighter, but Talia was extremely intelligent as well. Bruce and Talia could debate for hours on world-issues but Bruce always respected her opinion. Talia was the woman he had always hoped for. Her father agreed as well.

Bruce met Ra's three months after he started dating Talia. At first Ra's seemed pleasant. They discussed business and even suggested a merger between their two companies. However, Ra's and Bruce never saw each other eye-to-eye. Talia looked up to her father very much and Ra's would do anything to see her happy. At times, Bruce and Talia argued of their loyalty to one another. Ra's seemed to always butt into their relationship. Bruce couldn't handle it and took a break from their relationship. One month later, Ra's apologized for his intrusion and assured Bruce that he only wanted to see his daughter happy. Bruce understood and renewed his relationship with Talia once more. Months soon turned into years and he proposed.

** ******************************************

Bruce continued to flip through the books. It was almost nine at night and still had no word on Talia's condition. Four hours had passed since he last saw her. It all happened around noon that day. Bruce was at work discussing this year's profit with Lucius Fox. The kids were at school and Alfred was at the manor. Bruce was interrupted by a frantic phone call from Alfred.

_"Alfred? What's wrong? Did something happen to the boys?"  
>"No sir. They are all well and in school. It's Miss Talia."<br>"What happened? Is she alright? Is something wrong with my child?"  
>"Sir, Miss Talia has been transported to the hospital. It seems she awoke with severe discomfort. Her family is with her."<br>"Thank you Alfred. Please send me the address. I'll be on my way."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Please pick up the boys from the academy. Meet me at the hospital after school."  
>"Indeed sir."<br>Bruce apologized for the inconvenience and headed straight to the hospital._

It seemed Talia had high blood pressure and the doctors worried they would have to do an emergency c-section. Talia wouldn't have that. She promised her unborn child that she wasn't going to give up that easily and wanted a natural birth. The doctors found a way to control Talia's blood pressure and wanted her to stay overnight. However, Talia was starting to have discomfort and she felt that she would be due any moment. Bruce had seen her and she looked as beautiful as ever. She appeared tired but she was a fighter and didn't give up easily. The nurses had given her some medication to help her with the pain and she dozed off. It had been hours and she was still resting.

Bruce flashbacked to the night when he and Talia made love. They had taken a trip to the Middle East and they decided to embark on a stroll through the desert. Talia loved the thrill and they soon separated from their group. That night, under the stars, they made love, not for the first time, but after they got back together once more. However, two months passed and Bruce and Talia seemed to not trust one another. Talia would accuse him of cheating, seeing as they hadn't publicly come out as a couple to the media. The media would take snapshots of Bruce and fabricate stories of him hooking up his new prize. Talia was also linked to numerous bachelors. They both new that the stories weren't true but there was little piece of suspicion they both had. Their work also affected their relationship. Bruce would take business trips across the world and so did Talia. It was hard to be at the same place with each other. However one thing he did admire was that Talia never once put herself in front of his kids. Bruce had three children he was responsible for. Whenever Talia visited, she would bring them a souvenir from her trips. She took them out for dinner or to the amusement park. Talia enjoyed their company and so did the kids. It seemed Talia was destined to be a mother.

However, Talia and Bruce broke up. This time for certain. Talia gave back the ring and promised Bruce her friendship. She also promised the boys that even though she and Bruce were over as a couple, they could always look up to her as a friend. Bruce was upset but decided it was for the best. Three months later, Talia told him she was pregnant.

Bruce was shocked, afraid, and happy at the same time. Talia had just found out at the same time he did. Even though Bruce had children, adopted children, he never expected to become a father once more. When he adopted Richard, Jason and Tim, they were old enough that he didn't need to raise them from the beginning. Bruce never thought he would have his own blood children. He loved his boys very much and to him that was enough.

Bruce decided that Talia and he would keep the baby. They weren't back together but Bruce still had feelings for Talia. He wasn't sure if Talia felt the same way. He didn't want to marry her just so the baby would have his name. He wanted to marry Talia because he loved her and so did she. As soon as he found out he was going to have a child, he immediately told the boys. They took it fairly well. Except Tim. Timothy was the baby of the family and he didn't want to give up his place. He cried because he worried Bruce wouldn't love him anymore and would prefer the new member of the family. Bruce assured him that the relationship between all four of them would never change and that Richard, Jason, and Tim would be his sons till the end. Tim understood and happily awaited the arrival of his new sibling.  
>Bruce had made sure the news didn't leak to the press. The only people he told were Alfred, Lucius, Dr. Thompkins, and his friend Clark Kent. They wished Bruce and Talia nothing but the best. After the news of the pregnancy hit the al Ghul and Wayne family, everyone was happy about the arrival of the new member. Ra's wanted nothing more than a grandson who he hoped would be his heir and take on the family name and business. Bruce secretly hoped for a girl, seeing as he had three boys already and wanted a girl. He wanted her to be able to carry his late mother's name. However, just like all parents, he wanted his child to be healthy.<p>

Bruce soon found himself attending every doctor's visits, pre-natal classes, and baby lectures. He spent his time reading baby books every weekend. He even helped Talia with the nursery at the Manor. That was another thing. Would he and Talia get back together or would they share the child with one another every other weekend? Bruce was saddened by the thought but knew it was too soon to ask Talia for her decision. He hoped that they would get back together on their own terms before their child was born.

One thing was certain for Bruce. Four years ago he had adopted Richard. Soon he adopted Jason and Timothy. Bruce often found himself doubting his actions and his raising of the boys. Even though it was tough for him, juggling a company and children, he never once regretted the decision to bring his boys into his life. After the murder of his parents, Bruce was distant and rarely socialized. However, the boys had changed his life in a positive manner and they brought out the best in him. Bruce Wayne loved each and every one of his sons. Despite some problems they faced, Bruce could always count on his kids to be there for him and vice-versa. They weren't his 'blood' sons but he never thought of them differently. They were Waynes and now there was a new member waiting to be born any second. Bruce just hoped he could raise him or her the best way he could.

Alfred and the boys had come upstairs from the cafeteria. They seemed happier and less cranky than before. "Dad! Is my sister born yet?" Tim asked as he ran up to Bruce. He picked Tim up in his arms and kissed his head. "Not yet." "But it's been hours." "I know Tim but babies decided when they want to be born not us." Tim looked confused but continued eating his apple. Richard and Jason sat back down on the couch. Jason was playing Dick's phone and Dick was playing Jason's videogame. They both looked content. "Alfred, what did you do to them? They're quiet." Bruce asked astonished. "Well Master Bruce. It seems the cafeteria was closed for the night. I asked a kind janitor if he would be so kind and run to the nearest hamburger joint." He smiled. "I see," Bruce chuckled. "I've bought you some coffee sir" Alfred handed him the cup, "Any word on Miss Talia or Dr. Thompkins?" "None." Just then a lady with short silver hair came by. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Bruce but the emergency room back at Gotham Hospital was packed." "I understand Dr. Thompkins." She greeted Alfred and the boys. "Very well then follow me. Let's see if Talia is ready to deliver."

The suite of the hospital where Talia was going to deliver was packed. Her father, Ra's and brother and sister, Nyssa and Dusan were there with her. Talia had just woken up from her sleep and was breathing heavily. "Dr. Thompkins, I think it's time," Ra's announced. Alfred took the boys into the room next door. Dr. Thompkins walked over to Talia and checked her. "Blood pressure is normal. Temperature is fine. But this baby is ready to be born." Talia's sister Nyssa was cooing over Talia, reassuring her everything was fine. Talia looked scared and tired but all that doubt went away when she saw Bruce. "Belo-Bruce." Bruce walked over to her and took her hand into his. He kissed them and kissed her forehead. "Talia. You're going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." Talia nodded her head and believed every word. "I promise." Talia closed her eyes and began to breathe rapidly. Dr. Thompkins was washing her hands and ordered Bruce to put on scrubs. Bruce obeyed. "Ok. The baby will be born soon. Who's going to be present for the delivery?" Ra's walked over to Talia and kissed her head. "Talia, darling. You have made me so proud. Your mother is watching over you. Do not worry. Everything will be fine. Bruce is here. " Ra's kissed her cheek and wiped the tears escaping Talia. "Thank you father. I love you." "I love you too my daughter." Nyssa and Dusan reassured their sister that the baby and she would be fine. They left the delivery room. "It's just me Dr. Thompkins." Leslie nodded. "Very well then." Minutes passed and Talia was in labor. Small screams of pain would escape her lips but she had them under control. The time was now and their child was to be born any second.

_This is the moment of truth. My child will be born any second. I hope I can be the very best father I can to him or her. _Bruce thought. Talia and Bruce wanted to wait until the delivery of the baby to find out the sex. Bruce was afraid of complications but Leslie reassured him that Talia would have a natural birth and everything was fine. Minutes passed and Talia was ready to deliver. "Beloved," she cried. Bruce stroked her hair and comforted her. "Shh, Talia. Everything will be fine." He kissed her head. "Bruce, I'm sorry for our breakup. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know." Silent tears escaped her as she pushed. "Talia. I'm the one who's sorry. I should've never left you. You have made me the happiest man in the world with this baby. Never think I never loved you or this baby." "Thank you Bruce." "Talia, I still love you. I want you, the baby, and the boys to be a family." "As do I, beloved." Bruce smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Talia, keep pushing. I can see the head." Dr. Thompkins and the nurses were busy helping Talia push. Bruce kept holding her hand and talking to her. "Just one more push, Talia." Talia pulled all her strength and pushed. Bruce kept holding on to her hand. Within seconds the cries of an infant echoed in the room. Bruce cut the umbilical cord and the nurses whisked the baby boy in order to clean him. _11:11 PM. October 10, 2011._ "Congratulations. Talia, you delivered a healthy baby boy." The nurses bought the baby boy to Talia. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and had a blue hat. Underneath his hat sat a pile of black hair and he had piercing blue eyes. He had mix of Talia's and Bruce's skin color. Talia held him in her arms and cried. The baby slept quietly. Bruce took in the sight of his new child. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe it. _His child, his son, was born._He gave Talia a kiss on the lips. "Talia, you were magnificent. Thank you for our beautiful son. I love you." Talia cuddled her baby and rested her head on Bruce's shoulder. "He's beautiful," she replied. "Thank you for being here Bruce." He kissed her lips once more. "What are we going to name him?" Talia smiled, "I was thinking Damian. Damian Thomas Wayne." Bruce wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, "Damian Thomas Wayne," he repeated, "I like that."

That evening, Talia was left alone in her room sleeping. She was exhausted from the labor and Dr. Thompkins ordered her to bed rest. Her father, sister, and brother had seen the baby. Ra's was happy, happy that he had his first grandson. The heir he always wanted. Bruce promised Ra's he would take care of Talia over night. Ra's agreed and left at midnight. Meanwhile, Alfred and the boys were in the room next door. Jason and Dick were watching television and Tim was playing with the videogame. On any other school night, Bruce would have scolded them for sleeping past ten but today was an exception. He decided that he would let them stay home from school tomorrow. Alfred was talking to Leslie.

Bruce walked into the room. Alfred rose from his seat and embraced Bruce. "Congratulations, Master Bruce. I'm very happy for you and Miss Talia." Bruce responded and thanked him. "Alfred. He's precious." "No doubt sir. Master Thomas and Miss Martha would be proud of you." Bruce smiled and hugged him once more. "Alfred, my son was born. We named him after my father. Damian Thomas." "Sir, I couldn't be happier for you." Bruce walked over to the boys. "Dad? Was the baby born yet?" Tim asked. "Yes he was. Let's go see him."

Bruce, Alfred, and the boys walked to the nursery room of the hospital. The nursery room was occupied by five babies: Three girls and two boys. "Which one is ours?" Tim asked, his eyes scanning for his sibling. "The one that says Damian Wayne. _Wayne_. Dughh!" Jason retorted. "Jason." Bruce glared. "Sorry dad." Richard stood quietly, observing the baby from behind the glass. He observed him as if imagining how he would behave as he got older. He smiled. Jason also studied the boy. He didn't make a face but a hint of approval overcame him. Tim watched Damian with fascination. The boy was sleeping but Tim was day-dreaming, thinking about all the fun they would have together. Bruce asked the nurse if she could bring Damian to them. She agreed but only for a few minutes since they were going to close the nursery for the night. Bruce took Damian into his arms and rocked him. He bent down to show the boys their new sibling. Richard, Jason and Tim watched their new brother sleep. Richard took his small hand into his and Jason took the other. Tim stroked the baby's cheek and kissed it. Bruce held Damian in his arms and observed the scene. Richard, Jason, and Tim huddled around Bruce and the baby.

Four years ago, Bruce became a father with the adoption of Richard. Soon Jason and Tim followed. Even though they weren't blood related, Bruce cherished his sons and never regretted his decision in adopting them. Bruce loved all three of them and would do anything to protect them and see them happy. Now with the arrival of his new son, things seemed even better. He didn't know if he and Talia would get married and be a family. He didn't know if the birth of his son would leak to the media. He didn't know if he would live to see his kids grow up. All that mattered at the moment was his kids. Bruce Wayne was a father and would remain a father until the very end.

~END~  
><strong>AN:** HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT. NOT SURE IF IT WAS TOO LONG OR NOT LONG ENOUGH. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT DEAL BUT IF FEEDBACK IS OVERWHELMING, PERHAPS I CAN EXTEND IT TO A LONGER STORY. ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ/ REVIEWED. I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM THANK YOU.  
>~xthebatfan07x<p> 


End file.
